Parasol (enemy)
Parasol is an enemy in the Kirby games. It is just what its name suggests it to be - a parasol, one that moves by itself. It is nearly identical to the one Parasol Kirby wields. It will sometimes chase Kirby once it is released by an enemy. A similar enemy, Drifter, appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Parasols are released from Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo who are KO'd while still holding onto them. They also hold up some Shotzo in the air. After they are separated from their slain or grounded partner, they drift up to the sky. In the Extra Game, the Parasols flash after being released. Rather than gracefully floating away, they pursue Kirby, much like Scarfy. ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Parasols can be found, once again, attached to Waddle Doos, Waddle Dees, and Shotzos. When these enemies are KOed, they either float away or chase Kirby. The ones that chase Kirby will float after Kirby homing in on his position; if avoided for long enough they will explode on their own, much like Scarfy. When attached to a Shotzo, they will release it upon landing or being hit. Parasols also appear as one of Paint Roller's sketches. These always chase Kirby. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Parasols act like they do in most games, but are now orange and white. Parasol appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Parasol Challenge. Other Games Parasol almost always appears along with the Parasol ability, which it grants in each of its appearances. In some games, like Kirby: Squeak Squad, parasols never chase Kirby under any circumstances. * Kirby Super Star / Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby: Triple Deluxe In Super Smash Bros. Melee The Parasol appears as an item in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which can be used to bludgeon opponents with and float to safety, as if the player character was using the Parasol ability. Strangely, Princess Peach will use this Parasol instead of her own to perform her Peach Parasol move. Like most other Smash Bros. items, it had a Trophy. Related Enemies *Drifter Gallery KDL Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' ParasolTrophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' KSqSq Parasol Enemy Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' 20th Parasol.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' Sprites Image:ParasolKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Parasol sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:ParasolKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:ParasolKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad ParasolKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Parasol sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' ja:パラソル (キャラクター) Category:Enemies Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe